2015 USA new product book
Solid body guitars Signature models Paul Stanley * PS1CM (page 2) * PS10 * PS120 * PS40 Joe Satriani * JS140 (page 3) Steve Vai * JEM77P * UV71P * JEMJR Paul Gilbert * FRM150 (page 4) Brian "Head" Welch * KOMRAD20 (Red Splatter finish) RG series Prestige line * RG652K * RG652AHM * RG655M (page 5) * RG652KFX * RG752WMFX * RG852MPB Iron Label line * RGIT20FE (page 6) * RGIT27FE * RGIT28FE * RGIR20BE (page 7) * RGIR20BFE * RGIR27BE * RGIR27BFE * RGIR28BFE Standard line * RG8PB (page 8) * RG7421PB * RG7421 * RG7420 * RG421CW (page 9) * RG421RW * RG420RW * RG450DX * RG450EX S series Prestige line * S6UC (page 10) * S5520K * S5521 * S5570Q * S5527QFX Iron Label line * SIX20DBG (page 11) Standard line * S7721PB * S771PB * S770PB Roadcore series Standard line * RC430 (page 12) * RC430M * RC465HM X series Xiphos series Iron Label line * XPIR20E ARZ series Iron Label line * ARZIR28 (page 13) Artist (AR) series Standard line * AR620 FR series Standard line * FR365 RX series GIO line * GRX20Z Hollow body guitars Signature models Erik Krasno * EKM10T (page 15) Artstar series * AS253BM Artcore Expressionist series * AF95R * AFJ91 Artcore series * AF75 (page 16) * AF55 * AGS73T * AMF73T (page 17) * AM53 Electric basses SR series Ibanez Bass Workshop line * SRFF4505 limited model (page 19) * SRFF805 * SRFF806 Prestige line * SR5000 (page 21) * SR5005 * SR5006 Premium line * SR1406TE (page 22) * SR1406E Standard line * SR805 * SR750 * SR755 * SR756 (page 23) * SR705 * SR650 * SR655 * SR656 (page 24) * SR400BCW * SR405BCW * SR406BCW * SR400QM * SR300 (page 25) * SR300B * SR305B GIO line * GSR200B (page 26) * GSR205B * GSR206B miKro series / GIO line * GSRM20 * GSRM20B BTB series Ibanez Bass Workshop line * BTB33 (page 19) Premium line * BTB1605E (page 27) * BTB1606E Talman bass series Standard line * TMB300 (page 20) * TMB100 ATK series Premium line * ATK810E (page 27) * ATK815E Signature models Adam Nitti * ANB1006 (page 21) Acoustic instruments Acoustic guitars Artwood Vintage series * AVN2 (page 29) * AVN3 * AVT2E Artwood series * AW4000CE * AW4000 (page 30) * AW58 * AW8012 12-string * AWB50CE acoustic bass AEW series * AEW120BG (page 31) * AEW2212CD 12-string * AEW23ZW * AEW40ZW * AEW40AS (page 32) * AEW40CD AEG series * AEG12II AEL series * AEL108MD 8-string (page 33) * AEL108TD 8-string Performance (PF) series * PFT2 * PN1 Classical guitars * G10-3/4 ¾ size (page 34) * GA15 * GA15-3/4 ¾ size * GA15-1/2 ½ size Ukuleles * UEW5 (page 35) * UEWS5 * UEW5E * UEW12E * UEW15E Banjo * B300 (page 36) Mandolin * M700S Resonator guitar * RA200 Electronics : Page 36 Full catalog Note: Many model numbers listed in the "New for 2015" catalog included the finish codes. These finish codes are not considered part of the model name so they are omitted here. 2015 Winter USA new products front-cover.jpg | Cover 2015 Winter USA new products p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2015 Winter USA new products p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2015 Winter USA new products p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2015 Winter USA new products p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2015 Winter USA new products p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2015 Winter USA new products p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2015 Winter USA new products p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2015 Winter USA new products p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2015 Winter USA new products p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2015 Winter USA new products p20-21.jpg | pages 20–21 2015 Winter USA new products p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2015 Winter USA new products p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2015 Winter USA new products p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2015 Winter USA new products p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2015 Winter USA new products p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2015 Winter USA new products p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2015 Winter USA new products p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2015 Winter USA new products p36.jpg | pages 36 Sources * Ibanez new for 2015 catalog PDF, Ibanez USA, archived September 2015 See also * 2015 Europe catalog * 2015 Japan catalog * 2015 USA catalog * 2015 USA summer new product book * 2015 World catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2015 catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices